pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Foro de los Usuarios
Este es un Foro donde Cada Mes (O Cada Vez que me Acuerdo :P) se pondrá un Tema Sobre Cualquier Cosa Relacionada con Pokémon. Por Favor Comenten, no les cuesta Nada y Además Ganan una Edición =3 Tema de la Semana El Tema de la Semana es ¿Cual será el Equipo Final de Ash, Iris y Millo/Cilan al Terminar su Viaje por la Región Unova/Teselia? Por Favor comenten, deben Explicar sus Razones. Opiniones semana 1 De aqui en Adelante se Pondrán las Opiniones de los Usuarios. Shasta88 Ash: Pikachu: Se Quedará Igual, creo que es Obvio para Todos. Snivy: Ummmm...No lo sé. Creo que Tal Vez Evolucione a su Ultima Etapa (Servine) por que ahora casi todos los Pokémon Iniciales de Ash Evolucionan a su Ultima Etapa, como en la Región Sinnoh. Pero por otra parte creo que tal vez Snivy no quiere Evolucionar, como el Bulbasaur de Ash. Tranquill: Tambien se me hace Obvio que Evolucione en Unfezant, por que es Costumbre que Ash Capture a las Aves de la Región y que Evolucionen hasta el Final. Oshawott: Seria Bueno que se quedará siendo Oshawott hasta el Final, ya que si Evoluciona perderia su Personalidad Divertida. Pero creo que Tambien Evolucionará hasta Samurott por que si no tal vez seria muy Debil, como el Piplup de Dawn/Maya. Tepig: Ummm...Tambien creo que Evolucionará hasta Emboar, por razones que ya dije. Scraggy: Seguirá siendo Rebelde, ya que no creo que Evolucione, por las mismas Razones que Oshawott. Swadloon: Evolucionará hasta Leavanny, por que en su Etapa de "Capullo" no puede hacer mucho. Algunos creen que Ash lo dejará como hizo con Butterfree... Iris: Axew: Al Principio pense que no Evolucionaria, pero cuando soño Evolucionando en Haxorus, pensé que Tal vez si Evolucionaria. Pero estando en esta Etapa, volveria dentro de su Pokébola/Pokéball y ya no estaria en el Cabello de Iris (Por su Gran Tamaño). Realmente no se que pensar de este Pokémon... Excadrill: No Puede Evolucionar más, Probablemente luego se Volverá Amigo de Iris. Emolga: No Puede Evolucionar más. Tal vez Capture otros dos (2) Pokémon, por el Momento no se me ocurre Cuales. Millo/Cilan: Pansage: Creo que se quedará así. Dwebble: Creo que se quedará así. Tal vez Capture otros dos (2) o tres (3) Pokémon Dulces, como Munna y Alomomola. Ultimate Diamantino Ash: Pikachu: Creo que seguira igual pero a habido muchas novedades como que no este Brock asi que igual evoluciona a Raichu Snivy: Creo que evolucionara a su segunda etapa y luego rechaze la evolucion Tranquill: Creo que evolucionara a Unzleaf y despues lo dejara libre Oshawott: Creo que se quedara como esta ya que todos los pokemon de agua de Ash no han evolucionado. Tepig: Creo que evolucionara a su etapa final como los demas Scraggy: Creo que se quedara como esta Swaddlon: Creo que evolucionara a su ultima etapa y luego Ash lo dejara con la preofesora para atrapar a otro en compensacion de Tranquill Iris: Axew: Se quedara como esta y al final o en otra temporada evolucionara a Fraxure Excadrill: Creo que le pasara como al Mamoswine de Maya, que le obedecera cuando le cure Emolga: Creo que se enamorara de Oshawott Otros: Creo que atrapara un pokemon mas y que se quedara con 4 Millo: Pansage: Creo que se quedara como esta, aunque puede que como Brock lo deje con sus hermanos y en otra temporada aparezca evolucionado Dwebble: Creo que evolucionara en el final mas o menos Otros: Creo que atrapara uno mas, como Brock en la primera temporada y puede que le dejen uno a cargo como paso con Vulpix. Nicolas493 Ash: Pikachu: Se quedara asi Snivy: Tal vez siga igual para demostrar su poder, o tal vez llegue a Servine pero a Serperior no creo Tranquill: Evolucionara a Unfezant en mucho tiempo, pero no creo que lo libere Oshawott: Evolucionara a su forma final, ya que es su inicial principal, seguira teniendo la misma personalidad aunque este en Samurott Tepig: Tal vez se quede en Pignite Scraggy:Evolucionara en Scrafty y tendra una personalidad muy ruda y poderosa, pero en mucho tiempo Swadloon:Como todos dicen evolucionara hasta Leavanny, y no lo liberara pero si pasara mucho tiempo con Juniper Se me hace que capturara otro, 18 episodios son muy poco para tener un equipo completo, tal vez sea un pokemon sin evolucion, lo capturaria en los capitulos 45-50 aproximadamente Iris: Axew: Por un lado, Iris tiene el sueño de verlo evolucionado, pero por otro, es una de las mascotas de la serie, asi que cualquier cosa puede pasar Excadrill: Le obedecera, pero en mucho tiempo Emolga: No evolucionara Tal vez capture otro u otros dos. Como dicen todos, capturara otro pokemon para reemplazar a Axew si este evolucionara Cilan: Pansage: Se quedara asi, y no creo que lo abandone nunca Dwebble:No creo que evolucione, Crustle es algo fuerte para Cilan Capturara uno o dos mas, tal vez uno que si pueda evolucionar JennieStar Ash: Pikachu: Pikachu se va a quedar así. Snivy: Snivy evolucionara hasta Servine ya que despues se lo deja a la Profesora Encina, después en la Sexta generación evoluciona. Tranquill: Evolucionara a Unzefant más o menos cuando Ash combata para ganar la Liga Pokémon. Oshawott: Oshawott se queda así porque se nega a evolucionar aun asi es muy fuerte. Tepig: Tepig evoluciona hasta Emboar, pero no hace caso a Ash y lo deja en entrenamiento. Scragy: Ash lo hara evolucionar a Scrafty aunque se volvera muy revolucionarlo y lo deja en la guarderia para que lo entrenen bien, despues en la Liga Pokémon lo recupera y se vuelve muy bueno. Swaddlon: Evoluciona hasta Leavanny aunque, este conoce a un Leavanny brillante y Ash lo libera para que puedan criar, y despues en la Liga Pokémon vuelve a Ash- Creo que Ash va a capturar bastantes pokémon más para que remplazen a pokémon de su equipo. Iris: Axew: Axew evoluciona a Haxorus y se vuelve muy fuerte y fiel a Iris. Excadrill: Excadrill empieza a ser fiel a Iris y se vuelve su Pokémon más querido. Emolga: Emolga se revoluciona y lo libera pero descubre que sin el no puede estar y lo invita a estar otra vez en su equipo. Creo que Iris va a capturar un Dudrigon o como se llame, para que asi su equipo de White este completo. Millo: Pansage: No va a evolucionar pero en la sexta generación ya tiene un Pansear. Dwebble: Evoluciona a Crustle aunque a veces no le hace caso porque se vuelve muy vago. Creo que va a capturar un Munna y va a tener un huevo de algun pokémon. JoseLJL Ash: Pikachu: Se queda asi es obvio Snivy:Evoluciona a servine En una batalla con Trip y en serperior en una batalla en la liga Tranquill:Evoluciona a Unzefant en la batalla con camila Pero lo deja con la Prof.Encina por swaddlon Oshawott:Evoluciona a dewott pero no a Samuraott Tepig:No evoluciona Scragy:Evoluciona en una batalla con iris A scrafty Pero lo libera por que conoce una scrafty variocolor Swaddlon:No evoluciona debido a que ash le da una piedra eterna Creo que Ash Va a capturar Un Palpitoad que evolucionara en Seismitoad En la liga y un Gothitelle o Reniclus que usara para calmar a pikachu despues de eso los manda con la Prof.Encina Iris: Axew: Axew evoluciona a Fraxure Y no a Haxorus debido a que seria desobediente como excadrill Excadrill:Excadrill se queda asi pero empieza a querer a iris hasta un punto en el que lo tiene que liberar por una excadrill Emolga:Se enamora de el axew-Fraxure asi como buneary del pikachu de ash Creo que Iris va a capturar un Rufflet que evolucionara en Braviary y un Vullaby que evoluciona en Mandibuzz Millo: Pansage:Evoluciona con una piedra que le dan en ciudad Frayenza Dwebble:No evoluciona por que millo no quiere que evolucione Creo que va a capturar un Swanna o un Ferroseed que evolucionara y quizas un Eelektross variocolor+ Vulkana Solo pondre los de Ash, de los demas no se... Pikachu se quedara asi Snivy evolucionara a Seperior y sera mas vanidosa, su rivalidad con emolga ira a peor Tranquill evolucionara a Unzefant y lo usara mas corrientemente Oshawott evolucionara, pero igual se queda en Dewott, si evoluciona a Samurott sere feliz =D Tepig igual que Oshawott, evolucionaran a la vez o algo asi.... Scraggy no evolucionara y sera mas amable con la gente Swaddlon evolucionara a Leavanny y sera estilo ludicolo pero menos loco Tema de la segunda semana Con quien creeis que acabara Ash? Con Maya/Dawn, Misty, Aura/May o Iris explicad porque, ha y Brock y Millo/Cilan Opiniones semana 2 Ultimate Diamantino Ash: Yo creo que acabara con Maya, ya que se parece mucho a Ash como su contraparte femenina Brock: Con la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Plateada, porque me imagino que sera a la que mas vera. Millo: Con Erika o Gardenia ya que son lideres de tipo planta, aunque me inclino por Gardenia﻿ JoseLJL Ash: Yo creo que acabara con iris por que me parece que hacen buena pareja Brock: yo creo que con la oficial jenny/agente mara de tesselia/unova si llegara a ir alla Millo: Yo creo que con camila ya que quizas cuando la conozca se enamore Nicolas493 En lo personal me gustaria que Ash terminara con Misty, Brock con Lucy (Fortunia) y Cilan con Iris, pero la verdad es que pokemon es un anime muy infantil como para que los protagonistas puedan terminar en una relacion seria. Opiniones de la semana 3 Que pelicula os gusta mas de pokemon? Ultimate Diamantino A mi me gusta la 13, donde aparece Arceus﻿ Shasta88 Mi Favorita es la 9, por que trata Sobre los Pokèmon de Tipo Agua n.n. Aunque la Pelicula 14 se ve Genial. Saludos Pili* A mi me gusta la primera por que es un clasico ewe.Tambien el Hechizo de los Unows.(Me gustan las clasicas :D) Nicolas493 Pues a mi tambien me gustan las clasicas, y la verdad la primera y la segunda tienen grandes tematicas y grandes enseñanzas. Tambien me gusta la 12 por Arceus y lo del viaje al pasado y todo eso... Opiniones Semana 4 El Tema de esta Semana es ¿Cual Crees que será el Nuevo Juego de Pokémon Estilo RPG Para Nintendo 3DS (N3DS)? Por Favor Comenten¡¡¡¡ Shasta88 Hola. Pues no creo que sea ni los Remakes de Rubi y Zafiro, ni "Pokémon Gris" (La Versión Actualizada/Mejorada de Pokémon Blanco y Negro". Ya que creo que aun es Demasiado Pronto para que Salgan. No se que Juego va a Salir, pero yo espero que sea uno de la Saga de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, ya que me Gustan Mucho =3 Nicolas493 Pues al principio pense que seria Rubi terrestre y zafiro marino, ya que los juegos improtantes siempre se revelan en mayo, y ademas porque asi como Rojofuego y Verdehoja se estrenaron entre rubi y zafiro y esmeralda, pense que este se podria estrenar entre blanco y negro y gris. Pero ahora que se va a revelar en junio, tal vez sea un juego secundario como mundo misterioso. Ultimate Diamantino Yo creo que sera una secuela de juegos como Pokemon Link o Pokemon Dash, tambien podria ser un remake de por ejemplo de Verdehoja y Rojofuego para DS Ale's Riolu Pues creo que ese tal Pokémon Gris, y Pokemon Rubi y Zafiro, ya que es logico si en la 3 fuen remake de Rojo y verde, en la 4 de oro y plata en la 5 de rubi y zafiro(y en la 6 de Diamante y perla, y sucesivamente) Y 2 mundos misterioso(Que viene a la vez) y un pokemon ranger. Vulkan99 Teniendo en cuenta que los remakes se hacen en el 10 aniversario y los trios en el 2, yo creo que apunta mas a un pokemon ranger o a un mundo misterioso Poke-sabio Creo que saldra un Pokémon Ranger 4 para 3ds y despues un remake para rubí/zafiro/esmeralda o diamante/perña/platino y es OVIO que habra un nuevo mundo misterioso y es posible un Pokémon Cristal para 3ds Con otros atuendos Opiniones Mes 2 El Tema de Este Mes es ¿Cual es la mejor Batalla Pokémon que ha tenido Ash en Todo el Anime? Por Favor Expliquen sus Razones y Comenten¡¡¡¡ Shasta88 Yo Tambien creo que fue la de Paul/Polo en la Liga Pokémon de la Región Sinnoh, por que Fue Bastante Larga, Entretenida, Usarón Seis (6) Pokémon, Hubo Muchas Estrategias, Ash Gano, etc...n_n Ultimate Diamantino Segun por donde va creo que la batalla con Paul/Polo en la liga sinnoh, fue como el combate final, puso fin a la rivalidad entre Paul y Ash ademas de Infernape (de Ash) y Electrivire (de Paul) Flygonic Pues a mi cerebro le gusta mas la batalla de Ash contra Gary en la Conferencia Plata, fue reñida y molo mucho, ademas Ash gano =D!! Frost Red Hasta ahora,es la que tuvo contra Paul/Polo en la Liga Sinnoh,pero en mi opinion,sería mejor una batalla de Ash VS Tobias en donde Ash ganara Nicolas493 Pues aparte de las que han dicho me gusto la de Dawn/Maya vs Ursula en el Gran Festival, se usaron muchas estrategias de parte de ambas. Opiniones Mes 3 Hola. Pues el Tema del Mes es ¿Que Crees que le Hace Falta al Anime? o ¿Que le Quitarias/Agregarias al Anime? Explica tus Razones. Saludos, por Favor Comenten. Shasta88 Quitar Yo le Quitaria al Anime tantos Episodios de Relleno, donde no pasa nada Interesante. Agregar Le Agregaria Episodios donde Aparecieran Viejos Rivales o Personajes Antiguos de la Serie. O Al Menos que Digan que paso con ellos. Frost Red *Quitar Yo,como Shasta,le quitaria al Anime tantos episodios de Relleno *Agregar Le agregaría al Anime batallas con un estilo mas Callejeros,que aprovechen el campo de Batalla en todo su alrededor,episodios donde reaparezcan personajes antiguos,algunos Shippings,y mucha mas Violencia XD Leoccstic Quitar Pues yo le quitaría la mitad de los capítulos de relleno,y quitar a todos los personajes -O- RENUEVEN NINTENDEROS QUE VER SIEMPRE A UN MUCHACHO DE 10-16 AÑOS CON CARA DE YELLOW ES ABURRIDO Y EL "PIKAPIKA" CANSANTE! Agregar El estilo de la historia del manga y a sus personajes *3* Nicolas493 Quitar Yo le quitaria algunos de relleno y tambieb algunas referencias a los juegos Poner Yo le pondria tambien personajes antiguos que siempre esten presentes, tambien muchos mas villanos con planes mas dinamicos y novedosos Opiniones Mes 4 Hola, Pues el Tema del Mes es ¿Cual es el Personaje del Anime de Pokémon que Menos te Gusta? y ¿Por Que? Saludos, Espero que Comenten Mucho. Shasta88 La Verdad el Personaje de Pokémon que menos me Gusta es Dawn, ya que me Parece que es como una Especie de Copia Barata de May/Aura, solo que con menos Autoestima, Siempre Pierde y se Pone a Llorar. No Entiendo como llego a la Final del Gran Festival y Gano la Copa Wallace si solo era una Novata. Tambien odio a su Piplup y a su Buneary. Ultimate Diamantino La verdad es que Gary, en las primeras temporadas (kanto, islas naranjas, Johto) era como el gran rival que tenia Ash, siempre hiba un paso por delante y era chulisimo pero a partir de Hoenn (empezando) pusieron rivales que luego no aparecian en las demas ligas como Polo o como los de Hoenn, en mi opinion Gary deberia de seguir apareciendo como rival Leoccstic A mi parecer es el MISMÍSIMO ASH, ya que, sinceramente, ver siempre el mismo chico de 10-16 años recorriendo una región y al final perder en la liga sin siquiera llegar a la semifinal es muy repetitivo y absurdo. Hubiera sido mejor que llegara hasta Jotho y luego fueran con los protas de los juegos,eso ya no se hubiera vuelto taaaaaaaaaaan repetitivo. Nicolas493 Pues yo odio al tonto profesor Rowan, es muy serio y aburrido, y no tiene el mismo entretenimiento que causan los otros profesores, como Elm o Birch con sus chistes y su curiosidad, Oak jugando con los pokemon de Ash y diciendo poemas, o Juniper con su...feminidad? Bueno el punto es que es aburrido y lo odio. Opiniones Mes 5 Hola, y pues el Tema de esta Semana es ¿Cual crees que ha Sido el Peor Error del Anime? Espero que Por Favor todos los Usuarios de esta Wikia, Comenten. Saludos. Shasta88 Yo Pienso que es Sacar a Misty del Anime (Aparte de todos esos Episodios de Relleno), ya que para mi ella ha Sido la Mejor Pokéchica, me Gustan May e Iris, Odio a Dawn, pero ninguna de ellas se Compara con Misty. Ella le daba un Toque Especial al Anime. Leoccstic Pues... aparte de los capítulos de relleno, el peor error, almenos para mí, es toda la serie, puesto que con el paso del tiempo el anime se me ha hecho demasiado monótono,aburrido y repetitivo, es más, solo me gusta un solo capítulo de la serie (cuando reaparece Jasmine/Yasmina). En mi opinión, debieron haber hecho que la serie siguiera al manga, y no una historia completamente distinta. Nicolas493 Pues como dijeron en anteriores meses, dejar a Ash, Brock y al Equipo Rocket tanto tiempo, lo mejor seria que cada dos regiones apareciera un grupo COMPLETAMENTE nuevo, ya que eso nos daria tiempo para que Ash creciera y se volviera legendario :P ademas de que es raro que en cada region veamos al mismo tiempo un Ash experto y un Ash inexperto que apenas inicia (no se si me hice entender). Ultimate Diamantino Pues comparto la opinion de Nico, deberian haber puesto en Hoenn a Bruno o a Leo que aparecen en el intro de unas pelis, tambien me disgusta que hagan una peli para cada tempora o que en la primera region tardaran 1 tempora y en las demas 3 o 4 para una region ademas de que deberian hacer epis mas serios y no infantiles Cold Phoenix Ash :) Opiniones Mes 6 El Tema de este Mes es ¿Cual Juego de Pokémon crees que no Debio Existir? Por Favor Explica tus Razones. Por Favor Comenten¡¡¡ Shasta88 No me Gusta Pokémon Typing DS, por que no me Resulta Divertido, a pesar de que no lo he Jugado, debieron Inventar algo Mejor si quieren que las Personas aprendan a Escribir en el Teclado los Nombres de los Diferentes Pokémon. Nicolas493 Pues para mi las segundas versiones de Mundo Misterioso (rojo y oscuridad) ya que no variaban en nada con respecto a las "primeras" (azul y tiempo respectivamente), solo en unos cuantos pokemon que no eran para nada llamativos. Hubiera sido mejor haber hecho solo una version del juego y ya. Aun asi me gusto la tercera version cielo, ya que si traia muchas cosas nuevas y diferentes. Tampoco Pokemon Box Ruby y Sapphire, no lo he jugado pero es un simple sistema de almacenamiento ¬¬ y lo mejor que podia obtener de regalo era un Pichu con surf .-. Sin embargo My Pokemon Ranch (al cual tampoco he jugado) a pesar de trararse de lo mismo me parecio interesante por que si era mas dinamico y se podia obtener a Mew. A veces me gustaria que otros juegos de pokemon secundarios (cuyos nombres no dire) tampoco existieran, ya que antes de su revelacion les hacen mucha publicidad y nos ilusionan a los fans pensando que es un juego principal, pero termina siendo una secuela mas del monton...Creo que saben a cuales me refiero. Cold Phoenix Pues creo que lo peor del mundo pokémon es el tsuri taikai o como se diga puesto que no me agrado mucho la idea de un juego que trata de pescar, eso es un minijuego, en mi opinion, horrible. Opiniones Mes 7 Hola¡ El Tema del Mes es ¿Cual Capitulo/Episodio de Pokémon te da más Miedo? Por Favor Comenten y Expliquen sus Razones. Saludos Shasta88 Pues cuando era Niño me dio Mucho miedo el Capitulo de "El Fantasma del Pico de la Doncella", ahora no se por que me dio Miedo. Pero creo que fue por que era una Historia triste y al Final solo el Gastly quedo Feliz. Saludos. Nicolas493 Pues yo cuando era muy chiquito me daba algo de miedo el capitulo de "Haunter contra Kadabra" ya que me daba impresion ver a Brock y a Misty muñecos...como una niña pudo hacerles eso...aparte de que eso, en un episodio de Digimon los protagonistas tambien se volvieron llaveros y tambien me dio miedo cuando lo vi... Frost Red Em.....cuando era un niño pequeño me asusto el episodio de la torre del terror,ya que cuando lo vi era de noche y sentía como que algo me tocaba por detras y al voltearme no había nada Opiniones Mes 8 Hola¡ El Tema del Mes es: Si tuvieras la Oportunidad de Crear un Juego de Pokémon ¿De que Trataria? Por Favor comenten y Expliquen todas sus Razones. Saludos Shasta88 Yo haria un Juego sobre los Concursos Pokémon, ya que los que hay en los Juegos Normales (Esmeralda, Heart Gold, Blanco y Negro, etc...) los Concursos son bastantes Aburridos y tontos. Serian al Estilo Anime solo que aun más Interesantes. Frost Red Sería un juego en donde podrías personalizar tu propio personaje al inicio,elegir si ser coordinador,entrenador o criador,que halla competencia de aros aéreos,y varias cosas exclusivas del anime Kyo YO crearía un juego cosa que estoy haciendo donde se podría elegir a un solo poke inicial. El Frente Batalla sería más grande como el del Esmeralda y podrías escoger si el rival es chico o chica en vez de que dependa de cuál escoges tú Nicolas493 Pos casi todas mis ideas las he usado en los juegos de NG pero me gustaria un juego RPG con una historia diferente y nada sistematica, y que se puedan conseguir todos los pokemon sin intercambiar, algo asi como Pokemon en divercity. Neko Yo quiero hacer un plataformas 3D en el que puedas elegir a los 3 pokemon y evolucionarlos Ultra gallade Seria de la region Teselia donde te dan a escojer un poke por region y al llegar a la ruta 1 un portal aparece y sale un miembro del Equipo Plasma a llevarte a la edad media donde los pokemon usan aramduras y pelean en un estadio, se trata de vencer al verdadero fundador del equipo. Opiniones Mes 9 Hola¡ El Tema del Mes es: ¿Que Pokémon te Gustaria que Tuviera Preevolución o Evolución? Por Favor Comenten y Expliquen sus Razones. Saludos :3 Shasta88 En lo Personal creo que Algunos Pokémon de la Quinta Generación, debieron ser Evoluciones o Preevoluciones de Generaciones Anteriores. Algo así como la Cuarta Generación. Me hubiera Gustado ver la Preevolución de Druddigon y de Heatmor, ya que me parece que son Pokémon demasiado "Grandes" como para no tener una Familia Evolutiva. Igualmente creo que Zorua debio evolucionar en otro Pokémon, antes de poder llegar a Zoroark, algo así como una Evolución Intermedia, ya que pasa de ser chiquito y tierno a ser grande y malicioso. Frost Red Em...pues diria que munchlax deberia tener una evo intermedia antes de llegar a snorlax,ya que de un pokemon muy "corriente" a uno gigantote deberia haber un paso medio :/ Nicolas493 Pues la mayoria de ideas ya las he plasmado en mis sagas como Girafarig, Farfecth'd, Cinccino, Pachirisu, Ditto, Spiritomb, etc... Pero hay otros pokemon que si me gustarian que tuvieran evolucion o preevolucion pero que no hare debido a que no se como seria el diseño, ejemplos como Smeargle, Qwilfish, Basculin, Cofagrigus, Relicanth, Emolga, etc. Hermes12 Como ya han dicho los demás compañeros Farfecth'd, Smeargle, Dunsparce, Shuckle, etc... Opiniones Mes 10 ¡Hola! El Tema del Mes es ¿Que Esperan de la Nueva Temporada de Pokémon Best Wishes 2? Pueden Escribir cosas como Predicciones, hablar sobre la Participación de Dawn y la Campeona de Sinnoh, entre otros más. Por Favor Comenten y Expliquen sus Razones, miren que no les cuesta nada y ganan una Edición :3 Saludos Shasta88 Realmente la Serie de Pokémon Best Wishes 2, suena Interesante para Mi. Hay cosas que no entiendo como ¿Como es que hay Pokémon de otras Regiones en otra Parte de Unova/Teselia? o ¿Por que crearon esta continuación si Falta poco tiempo para el Campeonato?, en fin ya lo sabremos. Todos ya saben Odio a Dawn, y creo que ella será lo Peor de esta Temporada, por que no tiene Ropa Nueva ni Ningun Pokémon Nuevo, ni siquiera Capturará otro, por que trajo a su Equipo Viejo. Lo de Meloetta con el Grupo me gusta. Solo espero que esta serie no sea Relleno como todos dicen, y que Iris y Cilan Capturen más Pokémon, ya que tienen muy pocos al Compararlos con Ash. Fly Supongo que estara bien. Yo creo que Ash perdera en el campeonato (Otra vez LOL) Y ira a conseguir Medallas del Frente o algo parecido a lo nueva generacion. Maya/Dawn seguira de Coordinadora o hara musicales. Cintia/Cynthia probara suerte con el supertorneo ese de campeones y lideres. Iris y Cilan/Millo haran las mamadas de siempre. Asi que no creo que cambie para mal, yo creo que esta serie me va a gustar. Nicolas493 Pues a mi me parece una nueva temporada, ademas de que me valgo de cualquier excusa con tal de tener un nuevo opening. Lo de Dawn fue inesperado, pero si es frustante lo de la ropa, ojala compre alguno en alguna tienda. La liga de campeones se ve bien, ojala aparezcan muchos entrenadores conocidos, ojala este incluida Misty y bese a Ash. El plan del Equipo Rocket con Meloetta espero que sea bueno y que nos den la sorpresa de que el Equipo Plasma aun vive y va a tomar parte en la historia. En general tambien espero mas desarrollo de Trip (si es que sigue) y mas pokemon para Iris y Cilan. Layla Hay Haver, lo de la vuelta de Cintia y Dawn, era de esperar tal como lo hizo may en shinnoh, pero yo me esperaba, que aparecieran, tambien: Misty, Tracey, Brock, May, Max y Gary, para completar, el equipo, y hacer algun encuentro, ademas, si la serie en Best Whishes, no habia concursos, como puede ser que a mitad de region, venga dawn y tenga que aparecer de la nada? Ademas, si hubieran venido los que e nombrado antes se conocerian y daria a en la sugiente region otro encuentro asi. Opiniones Mes 11 Hola¡ El Tema del Mes es: Ahora que ya se ha Mostrado casi toda la Información de Pokémon Black and White 2 ¿Que les Parece este juego?¿Que le Agregarian, Quitarian o Cambiarian? Por Favor Expliquen sus Razones y Comenten, Ganan una Edición X3 Saludos. Shasta88 En mi Humilde Opinión, pienso que el Juego esta Excelente, Buena Trama, Personajes, etc...Aun Hay Cosas que no entiendo, como por Ejemplo lo de el Equipo Plasma Negro y el Equipo Plasma Blanco, pero supongo que lo entenderé cuando Juegue el Juego (Valga la Rebundancia). Lo Unico que no me gusto es que Iris sea la Campeona, además su Vestido es Horrible. De Resto lo dejaría Igual. Ultimate Diamantino Haber yo pondria mas pokes iniciales, que te permitan ir a otra region como jotho o hoenn y tambien que aparecieran nuevas evoluciones de pokemon clasicos como tauro o miltank estc... El Neko El juego es fabuloso: personajes, buena trama, cambio de lideres de gimnasio... Pero se hecha de menos los consursos pokemon y podrian cambiar algun alto mando. Renzo5X El juego es bueno a mi opinion:Los nuevos personajes,algunos pokemon con nuevas formas y lo que hayan puesto pokes de otras regiones antes de terminar la liga,lo malo es que esperaba mas de los lideres:mayores niveles en sus pokemon a una diferencia entre los lideres (que cheren no sea el primero sino el ante ultimo y que shizui sea el primero) que Iris dejara de ser lider y para ser campeona,sincera opinion debio ser Lucho el campeon y cambiar uno que otro alto mando,y que se pudieran ir a todas las regiones por el aeropuerto. eso es todo lo que pienso.el resto exelent. Vileplume Mi opinión en resumen, es bastante bueno. Los nuevos personajes me encantaron, excepto Akuroma (yo en algunas paginas aqui le he hecho burla), ese hombre no me agrada. El cambio de la región me emocionó al principio, y después cuando se reveló me encanto, literalmente me golpeé con la puerta al verlo. El cambio de Camila es muy drástico, aunque su técnica de dos Emolga con Voltiocambio era bueno. Esperaba que Gerania cambie, y su ciudad, Ciudad Loza, esperaba también más de ella, me refiero a su Aeropuerto. Cheren nunca me agradó, pero que sea el primer lider tampoco me agrada, Hiedra quedaría bien como la 7ª líder, aunque es la segunda. Shizui es algo malo, por su bronceado, a lo que me refiero es que de la cintura para abajo es totalmente blanco. Y también quería que Aloe siga siendo líder, me agradaba. Sobre que los entrenadores normales tengan sprite que se mueven, me encanta mucho la idea. Iris está bien, para mi. También esperaba un Alto Mando diferente, pero no... el Torneo me encanta tambien. Kuro y Mei son excelentes, aunque el cabello de Mei... no me gusta mucho. Matís es uno de mis favoritos, junto con Gerania y Kuro. He visto que algunos Pokémon tienen sprites diferentes como los iniciales, pero muchos tienen el mismo que Negro y Blanco. Y entiendo que no hay ningún Pokémon nuevo, porque los nuevos Pokémon se agregan en las generaciones, no en los videojuegos, Negro y Blanco como Negro y Blanco 2 están en la misma generación, la quinta. He dicho mucho. Nicolas493 Pues el juego si me gusto (esteticamente ya que no lo he jugado) ya que la idea de una secuela es buena. Pero me quede con ganas de nuevas formas de pokemon normales, mas rediseños en los lideres y en la elite cuatro y algo mas grande que el Torneo Mundial despues de la liga. Pero igual se que es una tercera version y que no puedo pedir tanto. Alex AnimeLuver Checa Me Fascina el Juego yo lo e visto por un walkthrough y me fascina lo único que me parece triste es que no puedes caminar con tu pokemon como en Heartgold o Soulsilver me gusta que puedes capturar pokemons de otras regiones in tener que pasar todo el juego o sin usar el Poketransfer me gusta la idea de Dos Team Plasma pero la idea que tengamos que capturar otro Kyurem envés del que se ve cuando Gethsis fusiona a Kyurem con Zekrom/Reshiram no me parece ya que supuesta mente la mascota del juego es Kyurem Negro/Blanco pero si la idea de hacer una secuela me gusta asi que le doy un 9.5/10 a tambien me gustaria ver si se pudiera ver que despues de pasar e juego pudieramos con un permiso especial viajar a otras regiones con Gerania en un avion o algo parecido Trunks&goten Me encanta el juego,esta genial.Al igual que UD pienso que habria que cambiar de Alto Mando,no se Lucho o Liza podrian salir con una ropa diferente como Alto Mando o campeon,pero por lo demas me encanta. Richard llop Yo no lo tengo,pero la idea de que aparezcan pokemon de otras regiones me gusta,estoy planeando comprarmelo para ver sus defectos.Aun no se que podria decir de este juego,aun que sera entretenido,como todos los juegos. Sagradaophanimon Yo habria echo, que lucho y liza, tubieran ropa nueva y fueran como rojo en heartgold y souldsilver, si eres chico enfrentarte a lucho y si heres chica a liza, hubiera puesto que tambien te pudieras enfrentar a la elite cuatro, en el toreno mundial pokemon y que en pokewood, tu hicieras la pelicula tus propios objetos, y lo demas como esta. Opiniones Mes 12 Hola¡ El Tema del Mes es: ¿Cual es el LIDER DE GIMNASIO que más y menos les Gusta? Por Favor Expliquen sus Razones y Comenten, Ganan una Edición X3 Gracias por tantos comentarios en la Edición del Mes Pasado, y el Foro la Cumple un Año ;) Shasta88 Mi Lider de Gimnasio Preferido es Misty, ya que tambien es mi Personaje Preferido del Anime, me encanta su Ropa, sus Pokémon, su Estilo y su Apariencia Madura en Heart Gold y Soul Silver. Con Respecto al que menos me gusta seria Clay/Yakón, por que su Traje no me Parece Nada Creativo, además es muy serio e Impuntual. Otra que no me gusta Mucho es Camila/Elesa, por que es Creida y Presumida, aunque entre estos dos Odio más a Clay. Ultimate Pos el que mas me gusta de entre los lideres es Green/Gary ya que es el unico campeon que se convirtio en lider ademas de ser el mas fuerte de johto y kanto, sus pokemon son un verdadero reto, en cuanto a menos es Zeo, primero usa movimientos para subir su ataque y luego cuando le queda poco a su poke usa pocion y se nos carga de un solo ataque, mi pobre Snivy >8( PD1: Esto no es que no sea famoso es que llama poco la atencion y no se ve a simple vista PD2: Apuntate a http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Torneo_RPG LadyEntei Mmm, buena pregunta nunca me la había planteado. Pues no creo que ahora mismo me esté acordando de todos, pero sí sé que no me gusta Brock, que me gustan Iris y Zeo, Millo y Maíz, etc. Sabrina me mola por su aspecto, y Lirio por sus Pokémon. Nicolas493 Pues no lo habia pensado, pero a simple vista me gustan un poco Misty por estar en el anime, Jasmine por su estilo griego, y Norman y Juan no se porque. En cuanto a los que no me gustan, Volkner porque su personalidad no es coherente con su estilo y de pronto Brycen e Iris porque no son muy interesantes (excluyendo a la Iris del anime) y porque tienen los mismos tipos y posiciones que otros lideres. Arce2/Cofa Pues, no habia pensado mucho el tema, pero podria decir que mi preferido es Morti, el resto lo digo despues. Richard llop Mi Fav?Brock Mi menos fav? Nieto,tienes razon,eligo a Zeo. SOLo Me gusta bastante Erika y Yasmina aunque también me gusta Candela xD Y el que menos me gusta pues Acerón y Roco (los líderes de sinnoh no me gustan demasiados) Opiniones Mes 13 Hola¡ El Tema del Mes es: ¿Cual es el ALTO MANDO/ELITE CUATRO/CAMPEON@ que más y menos les Gusta? Por Favor Expliquen sus Razones y Comenten, Ganan una Edición X3 Shasta88 Yo diria que los que Menos me Gustan son los de la Quinta Generación Anís, Aza y Lotto, realmente no les veo forma y para mi su Diseño carece de Creatividad, el Campeón que más me gusta es Wallace, por ser de Tipo Agua y el que menos Iris, ya que su diseño de "princesa" la hace ver Infantil y Ridicula ¿Que pensaron los Creadores cuando le pusieron ese Vestido? Tampoco me Gusta Alder, su personalidad en el Anime es Odiosa y su Cabello y Vestuario, simplemente Terribles. La Elite Cuatro que más me gusta es Caitlin, tiene un Excelente diseño, lastima que en el Anime no le dieron más Protagonismo. Nicolas493 Pues al aparecer poco o nada en el anime no se puede opinar mucho sobre su personalidad, pero por diseño rescataria a Lorelei, los de Hoenn y Cynthia, y despreciaria a Alder y a Marshal, sus diseños y peinados son tan...O_O Este mundo esta de cabeza, todos estan locos!! .-. Tampoco me gusta mucho Iris por repetir tipo en el campeon. Jaiden Neo 5X Pues mi alto mando favorito seria Aghata por su diseño de vieja gruñona y un poco malvada. (ademas de ser muy sexy) tiene unos pokemon que cuando juge por primera vez en el juego (era de noche) me hizieron literalmente estar en pocicion fetal llorando y buscando a mi mama ;_; (tenia 3 años) ademas de que sus pokemon tienen buenos ataques y niveles.el que mas odio del alto mando seria Bruno por que aparece en los juegos de 1,2,3,4 que tengan que ver con kanto,el tipo no tiene gran carisma como para ser alto mando osea en la segunda y primera generacion estaba bien no artaba pero,en la 3 y 4 pudieron sacarlo y poner (aun siendo remakes) ademas sus pokes,no son la gran cosa,yo solo use un gengar y derrote a todo su equipo y no son un buen reto .-. Kasan Kori Bueno, mis alto mando favoritos son: Agatha, Catleya, Fausto, Nivea y Alecrán. Agatha porque es siniestra y muy callada (osea una vieja gruñona y sin vida :U). Catleya porque es la más estilizada y su aparición me impactó 8D . Fausto porque su sala en Platino es la mejor OwO. y Alecran porque en el anime su personalidad es buena :3 LadyEntei Pues a ver: Los que más me gustan son sobretodo los de la quinta generación, son los mejores. de dicha generación me gustan sobre todo Catleya y Iris. Lance también me gusta pero lo que no me mola es que tenga tantos Pokémon (Dragonite) repetidos. Mirto no me gusta demasiado... Y mi favorita sin duda es Cintia. Vileplume Ya tengo decidido cuales son las dos alto mando que me gustan más ¡Agatha y Gaia! ambas son viejas gruñonas ancianas y la razón por la que me gusta Agatha: ¡es maestra de tipo veneno, mi tipo favorito! además de que me gusta su personalidad fría y hambrienta (?). La razón por la que me gusta Gaia: tiene una condición física mejor que los del anime, bueno, en realidad no se, creo que solo porque es anciana y me agrada xD. Espero que le hagan un sprite actual pronto, sobretodo a Agatha. Odio a Delos y a Fausto, no se porque :P. Opiniones Mes 14 Hola¡ Aqui les traigo un Nuevo Foro de los Usuarios, El Tema del Mes es: ¿Cual Pokémon te Asusta más?. Por Favor Expliquen sus Razones y Comenten¡¡¡ Gracias y Saludos... Shasta88 Hola, La verdad no me da Miedo Ningun Pokémon en Especial, pero si tuviera que escoger seria Trubbish y Garbodor, su apariencia es Simplemente Horrible, me da Asco. Creo que no debieron crear a este Pokémon, me parece algo Inutil. Jaiden Neo 5X Pues el pokemon que mas me da miedo seria Clefairy por todas las creepypastas owo te lo muestra como un pokemon muy tierno pero y donde estan los niños con los que juegan owo me da miedo de solo escuchar las creepypastas relacionadas con clefairy owo. Vileplume/Golden Minccino Hypno y Clefairy (éste último por lo mismo que Renzo, además Gengar tiene la mismísima forma D8). Creo que lo de Hypno es obvio xDD. Mis miedos de Pokémon se basan en Creepypastas :P. El único que no tiene que ver con creepypastas es... Porygon-Z ¡Tiene la cabeza separada! ¡¿Qué pensaron los creadores cuando lo crearon!?. Otros de Creepys son Bronzor, Bronzong, Unown, Celebi y Magikarp. Leoccstic Pues, gracias a mi afán de creepypastas, le temo a Bronzong, y siento un poco de temor a los unowns, a Mewtwo,a Mew, y a Audino(aunque este me parece una Clefairy curadora .w.) y al que no tiene que ver con creepypastas es a Shedinja. Nicolas493 Ninguno en especial me da miedo, aunque admito que algunos como Darkrai o Dusknoir tienen un buen diseño que podrian darle miedo a alguien, de resto todos son muy infantiles :P Y aunque he leido uno que otro creepypasta no le he ganado miedo a los pokemon que dicen ahi... Lady Enti Que cual me asusta... que cual me asusta... ¿¡que cual me asusta!? ¿y por qué hiba a asustarme ninguno? bueno si, Cleefa (?)... Que, es terrorífico D8. Y el más feucho sin duda es Gardobor, si ya parece que lo hicieron horrible y asqueroso aposta. Opiniones Mes 15 Hola¡ El Tema del Mes es ¿Como conociste o Entraste por Primera Vez a la Wikia? Por Favor Describir Bien. Gracias a todos los que Comentan cada Mes, Saludos y A Comentar¡¡¡ Shasta88 Llegue Gracias a mi Hermano, el comenzo aqui un Mes antes que yo (Creo), allí vi las Historias de un Usuario llamado "Pokémon al Ataque", las cuales me Gustaron Bastante. Lo Primero que hize fue Pokemon en mermaidlandia y despues vinieron muchas más Historias y Sagas. Golden Minccino Vagaba por wikia, y fui a un lugar que no recuerdo donde había bastantes wikias, puse "Pokémon" y estaba Wikidex, Pokéfanon, Pokeespectaculos, y otras más fanon. Por supuesto entre a la primera fanon porque me llamó tanto la atención que no leí las otras xD. Nicolas493 La historia completa esta en mi usuario, pero para resumir buscaba cosas de fakemon, me encontre con esta y decidi empezar con mis creaciones hace ya 3 años. LadyEntei Puesh, yo encontré la antigua wiki de SOLo, PokeFake, buscando "Pokémon Fake" o algo así :P Allí fué cuando me uní a wikia haciendo mis n00beces, y dejéesa wiki después de un tiempo. Volví un día de visita y ví que la wiki ya estaba abandonada, y que muchos de sus usuarios estaban/se habían hido a un lugar llamado "La Wikia de Pokéfanon", la cual ya me sonaba, pero decidí probarla. Y... aquí me he quedado xD Sagradaophanimon Pues yo hera de Digimon wiki Fanon, y me molestaba estar alli, por que siempre se quejaban de mi, entonces conoci a nefer por el chat, hablando y hablando, nos hicimos muy amigas, entonces un dia que hablamos le dije que no soportaba digimon wiki fanon entonces ella me hablo de la wikia de pokéfanon, yo no quise ir al principio, pero cuando me dieron la siguiente queja, me fui de digimon wiki fanon y me fui a la wikia de pokéfanon, y aqui estoy ahora :) Jaiden Neo 5X Me uni este año aunque lo conoci en el 2010 pero aun no sabia ni registrarme a una wiki entonces solo me pase viendo las creaciones que se hacian durante 2 años hasta que mi hermano 14Alrex14 me enseño a registrarme a la wiki y aqui e pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo sin nada que hacer en la vida real ewe. Ultimate Diamantino Pos soy de Ben 10 wiki, yo colaboraba en la seccion de detalles immportantes, de hay me hablaron de Ben 10 fanon wiki pero eran historias raras y no me gustaban mucho asi que pense que tambien habria un Pokemon Fanon Wiki, originalmente no encontre nada pero en imagenes llegue aqui a traves de un link Pase cosa de 2 meses sin hacer nada porque me estaba leyendo la serie PAU, tras terminarla le pedi a mi amigo Alex X que me enseñara a registrarme, lo hice y siguiendo el ejemplo de PAU cree Pokemon Diamante, luego hice varios amigos como Leo o Fly o Nico, servi de tutor para frost y varias cosas que pasaron Opiniones Mes 16 Hola¡¡¡ Gracias a todos los que comentaron el Mes Pasado, el Nuevo Tema es...¿Cual Pokémon crees que Representa Mejor el Espiritu Navideño? Por Favor Expliquen sus Razones. Saludos. Shasta88 Hola. Supongo que la Mayoria dirian que Delibird, pero Honestamente este Pokémon no me parece muy Navideño. En mi Opinión el Pokémon que Representa más el Espiritu Navideño para mi es Snover, no se por qué, pero creo que es Bastante tierno y que tiene Forma de Árbol de Navidad Jeje. Minimize~ Hii, la primera vez que escribo aqui :D. Bueno.. Pa mi que son Delibird y Stantler. Delibird porque bueno es como un santa, con su bolsa de regalo y los colores... no sé. Bueno creo que Stantler es obvio para mi es un rneo de Navidad :). Golden Minccino Pooes obviamente Delibird. Estoy de acuerdo con Ale con lo de Stantler y como en España y Estados Unidos nieva en navidad, Cryogonal también... pero como aquí hace mucho calor en navidad, Vanillite sería otra opción :P. MaxTai Delibird, Jynx o Snover. Delibird y Jynx: parecido con Papá Noel. Snover: Árbol de Navidad. Esta es mi opinión :D. Nicolas493 Como han dicho antes, Jynx, Delibird y Snover tienen cierto aire navideño por su parecido con tradiciones navideñas o por participaciones en el anime, pero en realidad para mi ningun pokemon es navideño a simple vista, ninguno representa el espiritu de estas epocas a fondo pues tal vez estas fiestas se celebren de manera diferente en Japon.. LadyEntei Delibird es el típico, (ya lo dicen todos xD) pero pensando un poco más a fondo, siempre me han parecido navideños Cubchoo o Beartic, pero sobretodo Cubchoo, no sé, esque son así ellos muy ivernales... Snover como ya se han dado cuenta la mayoría es como un árbol de navidad, incluso puede que estea inspirado en eso. Weepinbell, si lo miramos a sentido de campana y no de planta carnívora, también tiene cierto aire navideño. Pero en fin, que sobretodo Delibird por sus colores y además que es de tipo hielo y con su bolsitaaa... TheEternQuilava Los Pokemon que tengan que ver con la nieve,que tengan color blanco,rojo o verde en su cuerpo me pareceran navideños,si sus nombres tienen que ver con el invierno o la navidad y se asemejan a duendes,reyes magos,renos o a papa noel.Yo creo que Deerling y Sawsbuck son navideños por sus formas de renos pero sobretodo en sus formas de invierno,lo que da un toquecito mas de espiritu x3.Yo creo que un Pokemon es aun mas navideño si sale en epoca de Navidades o en invierno.Tambien Arceus porque la navidad tiene que ver con Dios y todo eso xD y mejor con la tabla de hielo :D Fly Obiamente Delibird, es un Santa Claus Pinguinil.... Opiniones Mes 17 ¡Hola! El Tema del Mes es...¿Que Esperas de la Sexta Generación en cuando a Videojuegos y Anime? Por Favor Expliquen sus Razones. Muchas Gracias a todos los que Comentan siempre en este Foro, Y A Comentar se ha dicho¡¡¡ Shasta88 Seguro los Videojuegos serán Geniales, me agradan las Imagenes y las Nuevas Graficas 3D, pero admito que Extrañare los Sprites. Con Respecto al Anime, seguramente Ash tendrá dos Nuevos Compañeros de Viaje, aunque quizás siga con Cilan, Pikachu sufrira una Enfermedad que luego será Curada y volverá a Nivel 1. Espero que sea un Anime Mejor que BW, Al Principio me Gustaba, pero luego hicieron todo Amontonado y las Batallas contra Rivales eran Malas (Si Kotetsu/Cameron, te hablo a ti). Ojala se Revelen más Nuevos Pokémon Pronto :) Ultimate En videojuegos espero que al prota se le pueda cambiar la ropa y surgan nuevas pokeball ademas de un pokemon bicho (me encantan) en cuanto a anime que lleve una trama mejor que las anteriores sin tanto relleno Sentencia Pues,por lo que se ve en los trailers parece que seran unos juegos revolucionarios,los pokemon no los veo ni bien ni mal pero espero que sean mejor que la basura de la quinta generacion,y que hagan un remake de Ruby e Zafiro por que si no nintendo decepcionara mucho a sus fans,sobre el anime,pues joder anime para rato >:U osea mas Ash super ultra rellenastico con un pikachu a la francesa y de postre compañeros nuevos que caen peor que los anteriores .w. todo eso y muchas cosas malas del anime mas en el proximo capitulo de Dragon Ball (?) Nicolas493 Los videojuegos se ven buenos, ya era hora de un cambio gigantesco y de animaciones mas reales. Ojala tenga varios pokemon novedosos, entre ellos evoluciones y preevoluciones de ya conocidos pero que tengan un buen diseño y una buena razon de ser. Sin embargo, el protagonista se me hace parecido a Hilbert y a Nate y muy caricaturesco, tal vez le ponga el nombre de mi hermano otra vez xD. En el anime, en otras paginas todos piden que vuelva a ser como AG/DP con una coordinadora mas protagonista que Ash y un Ash mas maduro, pero lo que realmente quiero es una compañera realmente novedosa y con buena personalidad, ademas de buenos rellenos, pokemon competentes en el grupo, buenos villanos y una buena liga. Neko Bueno. De la sexta generacion opino que tienen que tener una dex con Pokes de otras regiones. Tambien espero que, dentro de poco, saquen el remake de Rubi y Zafiro, ya que la noticia de la sexta generacion me decepciono un poco, porque esperaba que fueran los remakes. A si, y que los lideres sean culs. Sagri Haver, yo esperaba que fuera para NDS, por la 3DS no la tengo, y que fuera para 3DS me fastidio muchisimo, bueno yo haria que se pudiera elegir el fisico del personaje ( no se si se puede hacer o no pero lo digo ) ha, si, que hagan QUE HAGAN UNA BANDA SONORA BUENA!!! aun que sea con canciones de ahora, pero que no pongan las que ponen siempre, que me aburren un monton!! ah, si sigo esperando los remakes de Ruby&Sapphire por fueron los videojuegos de Pokémon que me gustaron mas, y me decepcionaron mucho cuando lo nos hicieron, esos de Game Freak! Bueno eh dicho lo de la banda sonora? que usen so se, pary rocking, what makes you beautyful o i knew you were trouble,... alguna moderna de ahora!! ah se me olvida lo mas inportante: QUE VUELVAN LOS CONCURSOS!!!!!! Y EL FRENTE DE BATALLA!!!!! me lo pasaba de miedo con los concursos y entrenaba mucho en el frente de batalla, y esos lo quitaron, malditos de Game Freak!! buenp para terminar, que hayan buenos lideres, y una chica dedicada a la moda, ah si y haver si aun que sea solo para hablar con la gente, me gustaria que tuviera un PokéChic, y que haya una copa Walace, que me encanta ese concurso <3 bueno eso es todo. Richard De acuerdo con todos,yo solo busco un remake de Rubi y Zafiro.He visto muchas guias y videos de estos juegos y me he quedado con las ganas de jugarlo,ya que los ejemplares de todas las tiendas que visitamos no lo tenian porque los ejemplares se habian acabado justo en el momento que tenia tiempo y dinero para comprarlo,espero que pronto llegue mi oportunidad de jugar el remake.Pero pasemos al tema de la nueva region.De momento,los iniciales me estan gustando.Pero echare de menos los Sprites.Lo que mas deseo es que las siguientes generaciones no tengan este estupido estilo 3D,ya que creci con el estilo de los primeros Pokemon.Despues de eso,espero que haya un Pokemon normal muy comun,un pajaro,un bicho y un roedor electrico,como en cada generacion.Ademas que me gustaria un fantasma legendario :3 Opiniones Mes 18 ¡Hola! El Tema del Mes es...¿Que Nueva Eeveevolución te gustaría ver en la Sexta Generación? Por Favor Comenten y Expliquen sus Razones. Gracias a todos los que comentan en este Foro. Shasta88 Hola. La verdad me gustaría ver de todos los Tipos, Especialmente Veneno y Dragón (Aunque no se por que xD) Supongo por ver su diseño y cosas así. Con Respecto a Ninfia, no parece ser de Ningun tipo en Especial, pero personalmente no me Gusta Mucho, parece como un Milotic y un Spinda Fusionados con Cuatro Patas. Saludos y Gracias a todos los que comentan en el Blog. Sentencia Sama A me gustaria ver una evolucion de Eevee en tipo Fantasma o tipo Normal por que si Umbreon se veia cool siendo la evo siniestra de eevee imaginen una tipo fantasma,la evo de Eevee normal si la hacen ojala que la hagan por nivel,o que se tenga que usar una piedra nueva (o la piedra lunar),Con respecto a Ninfia es una eveevolution que aun sigue siendo un misterio,debido a que aun no revelan su tipo,pero yo lo unico que espero de cualquier eve evolucion es...¡QUE TODOS TERMINEN EN EON! >:U HotGouenjiStorm Well,a mi me gustaria ver una eeveevolucion tipo dragon,es mi tipo favorito junto al tipo fuego,y tambien una eeveevolucion de tipo normal,como ha dicho sen,por nivel o con piedra lunar,ya que en mi opinion,seria genial,en cuanto a ninfia me agrada,no es un pokemon que quisiera tener en un equipo pero me agrada. Beli-chan Me gustaria un tipo fantasma seria genial, porque seria el mejor compañero de espeon xD, y evolucionaria por nivel, de noche o en algun lugar ecpecial.Personalmente el tipo fantasma y siniestro son mis favoritos y basicamente por eso xD Kamikaze750 (Este es mi primera opinion de foro :D) A mi no me gustan las evoluciones de Eevee (excepto Espeon porque es de mi tipo favorito) pero preferiria de tipo tierra y acero :D. Jolteon me gusta,Vaporeon un poco,Flareon me gusta,Espeon me encanta,Umbreon un poco,Glaceon no me gusta y Leafeon un poco,pero Ninfia no me gusta,mi lista de mejor a peor seria: Espeon,Flareon,Jolteon,Leafeon,Umbreon,Vaporeon,Ninfia y por ultimo Glaceon. Hydregonsoad A mi me gustaría ver una evolución de tipo dragón, seria como un vaporeón con alas y con rasgos de reptil, también me gustaría ver uno de tipo acero aunque no me imagino bien como seria. Starceus Bueno, yo preferiria al igual que en antiguas ediciones, que oclocaran dos eevee-voluciones de las cuales serian tipo lucha y tipo veneno, en el cual el tipo lucha es debil frente a tipo veneno al igual que lo es leafeon con glaceon o espeon con umbreon, aunque tammbien podrian hacer 3 al igual que en la primera generacion, solo que en vez de agua fuego y electrico, una de roca otra de lucha y otra de volador: Con respecto al nuevo tipo... no me convence los rumores. Kyogre y otros De eevee-evoluciones creo ya son bastantes pero digo yo que cuantas más mejor. Yo creo que una de bicho sería bastante curiosa, una de volador sería bonita :3 y de fantasma o de acero habrá que verlo. Sobre el nuevo tipo, no creo que se vayan a hacer más pero creo que igual crean alguno que hicimos aquí, como el o el . No es por poner 2 favoritos pero creo que son los que tienen más posibilidades. Sobre Ninfia (Que creo yo que terminará llamándose Ninfeon) no estoy muy seguro pero yo diría que será de tipo Dragón Sagradaophanimon Respecto a las eeve-evoluciones a mi me encantaria una de tipo volador con unas alas de angel muy grandes para volar, y de color blanco todo, como un copito de nieve, seria muy cute, me encantaria que fuera asi. Y respecto a ninfia, la verdad es que lo veo de tipo normal como si evolucionaras a eeve a niveles y ha cierto nivel evolucionara a Ninfia, pero bueno si dicen que sera un tipo inventado, me imagino que seria como tipo luz, o algun tipo mono, por el aspecto Richard Antes de todo me gustaria anunciarles que Ninfia se llama ahora Sylveon.Ahora lo que a mi me gustaria.Saben cuanto llevo esperando ver una chulada venenosa?Seh,me refiero a cualquier Pokemon de Tipo Veneno,pero que sea molon.Si no me van a dar a mi legen de Veneno,al menos denme a la eeveelucion ewe. Puff The Monstah ~ Pues a mí me encantaría uno tipo volador, así como un pegaso solo que con forma de perro. Aunque también estaría bien uno tipo fantasma. Nicolas493 Aunque ya todas han sido inventadas por los fans unas 10 veces, me gustaria ver de tipo roca, acero, volador y dragon como ya dijeron, pues son tipos que se aplican poco a zorros/gatos/perros y seria interesante ver como los harian. A mi Sylveon me parecio un cambio de forma de Victini, pero poco a poco me estoy acostumbrando a el. Tal vez sea de un tipo nuevo (por sus nombres en varios idiomas, seria algo parecido a mi Tipo: Hechizo) o volador. Golden Minccino Primero daré mi opinión sobre Ninfia: no parece evolución de Eevee, más bien, parece una evolución de Delcatty. Ahora, me gustarían las de tierra y veneno. Tierra porque en mi opinión, me gustaría que pareciera un faraón egipcio. Y veneno, porque, bueno, muchos esperan eso, además podría parecer una mezcla de gato y zorrillo con un toque elegante. Opiniones Mes 19 Hola, El Tema de este Mes sugerido por TheEternQuilava es ¿Crees que los Rumores sobre la Sexta Generación sean ciertos? Por Favor Expliquen su Opinión, espero que Comenten mucho igual que en el Mes Pasado. Saludos Shasta88 La Verdad no se que Pensar, por un lado en la Quinta Generación una Web llamada "Poké Experto", comenzo a sacar versiones Beta de los Pokémon de esta Generación, yo pense que eran Falsos, pero al final Resultaron ser Reales. Así que en esta Nueva Generación podría pasar lo Mismo, por lo que creo que la mayoria son Verdaderos. Saludos y Gracias por Comentar. Puff The Monstah ~ Pues yo no creo en nada mientras no sea una noticia oficial, claro que me divierto revisando los supuestos Pokémon. Richoso Jej,primero gracias por publicarlo y creo que yo tambien podria decir mi opinion.No creo que Sylveon sea tipo Normal,y los nuevos Pokemon los veo probables.No creo que no se puedan cambiar los nombres (Si no no lo compro!). Nicolas493 Generalmente no me creo ninguno, pues la mayoria de los rumores "casualmente" responden a lo que los fans preguntan (customizacion de los entrenadores, tipos finales de los iniciales, legendario Z). Ademas, aunque puede pasar que datos en ingles pueden ser revelados primero que datos en japones, no creo que ya haya empezado la traduccion, y los que hacen rumores se aprovechan de esto para no crear datos en japones y mas bien los crean en ingles. Sin embargo, algunos son divertidos y buenos. Me enfurece mucho cuando dicen "esto es cierto porque trabajo en la compañia".. Golden Minccino De creer que sean ciertos, Sylveon no parece evolución de Eevee porque... no tiene forma de ello, por lo tanto no estoy segura de que sea cierto, aunque creo que si... y los iniciales bueno ¿Un Croagunk? ¿Un Vulpix? El único que es un poco original es Chespin. A mi creer: parecen que son ciertos. Mi preferencia: la sexta generación apesta. Arceus1104 Yo en primer lugar, en mi opinion, ni Sylveon ni nunca habra una evolucion normal de Eevee, ya que Eevee es Tipo Normal, y en los rumores que dicen, yo creo que las Evoluciones y Preevoluciones de Heracross y Pinsir pueden ser ciertas, pero las demas NO. Demonic Celestial Girl Yo creo que los Pokémon son ciertos, son del mismo estilo que todos y ademas, lanzaron un video oficial con Sylveon. Aunque Fennekin no me gusta por ser muy Vulpix y Zorua, debo aceptar que es muy real. De los iniciales seguro elijo Froakie, no se, es tierno :P. Oh, y ademas ya era hora de una sexta generacion, espero que hagan remakes de R&Z. Nukie Ro Bueno, a ver, depende, en mi opinion yo creo que Sylveon sí será evolucion de Eevee, pero no "la verdadera". Esas son cosas que se inventa la gente porque simplemente "les da esa impresion". Y en cuanto a los iniciales, yo ya doy por obio que serán esos. Eso mi opinión... Opiniones Mes 20 Hola. El Tema del Mes es: Si Pudieras Reescribir una Temporada de Pokémon ¿Cual sería?¿Por qué?¿Que Cambiarias? Por Favor Expliquen su Opinión, espero que Comenten mucho igual que en el Mes Pasado. Saludos. Shasta88 Yo Reescribiria Algunos Capitulos (La Mayoría) de Diamante y Perla (Temporadas 10-13). Hubo Muchisimos Episodios de Relleno donde no pasaba Nada Interesante, también Ash y sus Amigos tardaban Mucho entre un Gimnasio y Otro. La Nueva Compañera de Ash, Dawn/Maya, tenia casi la Misma Personalidad de May/Aura, solo que con menos Autoestima, no fue un Personaje Novedoso. De estas Temporadas, rescato la Batalla final entre Ash y Paul/Polo, la cual fue Realmente Emocionante. Aun así, esto no Salva lo Pesíma que fue la Serie de Diamante y Perla. Diamond 50 Yo reescribiria toda la serie .3.,lo reescribiria para que fuera una adaptacion del manga de Pokemon Adventures,y se veria a monton que tendria mucha mas audiencia,y menos capitulos super hiper mega rellenasticos llenos de Pika pika y Ash Mostasa sabor barbacoa,ya que en general,fui comparando temporadas del anime y temporadas del manga y se ve mucho mas cool el manga y me encantaria que pasaran el manga al anime. Golden Minccino Las temporadas de Kanto estarían con Ash, Misty y Brock. Las de Johto las cambiaría por Gold, y de acompañante Crystal o Whitney. Las temporadas de Hoenn estarían con Ruby/Brendan, Sapphire/May y Flannery creo. Las temporadas de Sinnoh estarían con Pearl/Dawn, Diamond/Lucas y Lectro (solo me acuerdo su nombre español :/). Las de Teselia estarían con Black/Hilbert, White/Hilda y Maíz. Bueno, y también dos animes extra: una adaptación del manga, y una que se trate sobre Negro y Blanco 2. Rich YO LO REESCRIBIRIA TOOOOOOOOOODO Y CON BLACK PORQUE ME GUSTA Y PUNTO Y HABRIA SANGRE Y BLACK LUCHARIA EL MISMO CUANDO DERROTARAN SUS POKEMON Y A LA M*ERDA LOS LIDERES Y LA LIGA A CAPTURAR TODOS LOS FACKIN POKEMON Y HABRIA MUERTES Y REFERENCIAS A POKEMON TOWER DEFENSE (SI SALDRIA JOEY (awesome)) Y HABRIA UNA TEMPORADA EXTRA DONDE LUCHARIA CON EL PODER DEL AURA Y EL ULTIMO CAPITULO GANARIA A TODOS LOS CAMPEONES Y NO LES DEJAREMOS SIN HARD YAOI :D (??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????) Nah,eso tambien molaria pero joderia demasiadas infancias,asi que solo cambiaria a Ash y meteria a Pikachu en la Pokeball para que se rascase a gusto y se callara D: Nicolas493 Pues ya respondi como editaria la serie en general antes. Ahora me dedicare a la serie Diamante y Perla, aunque tengo ideas para todas. Las cosas que no digo es porque siguen igual. Dawn tendria otra meta, en el que tambien se necesitarian ganar 5 cosas como en los listones y tambien tendria un evento principal, como los bazares/pasarelas, sus rivales hubieran sido los mismos incluyendo Jessielina. Pachirisu no hubiera sido capturado. El LagomorphShipping (Buneary x Pikachu) fue divertido, pero no iba a ninguna parte, por lo que no hubiera sucedido. Muchisimos menos rellenos, sobre todo entre las medallas 2 y 3 y entre la 7 y la 8, por ahi 130 episodios en total para la serie. Habrian mas cosas que contribuyeron a la crisis de Dawn y a su recuperacion. Conway hubiera sido un rival de Ash oficial, apareceria mas y hubiera participado en un concurso. Ash tendria una rival mujer, posiblemente Cheryl o Mira. El Equipo Galaxia tendria mucho mas carisma. Barry hubiera aparecido antes. Ambipom no hubiera sido liberada. El "Arco de Lyra/Lira y Khoury" hubiera sido reemplazado por un Pokethlon de 4 episodios, en el cual participan Lyra/Lira, Khoury, rivales menores y los 3 protagonistas, y Ash y Brock traen temporalmente a sus pokemon de Johto. No hay evidencias de PearlShipping. Ash gana su octava medalla en su primera visita a Ciudad Marina. Misty reaparece en unos pocos episodios con Togekiss y se lo presta a Dawn para el nuevo evento, por lo que Dawn no hubiera capturado un Togekiss. La batalla de Dawn y Jessielina en la semifinal del Nuevo Evento hubiera sido mas importante (pero con el mismo resultado), y al final Jessie revela su identidad, lo cual hace que Dawn le muestre mucho mas respeto en los ultimos episodios. En la liga, Tobias muestra todos sus pokemon en la batalla contra Ash (pero Ash vence solo dos de todos modos) y tiene una historia interesante, Bulbasaur y Squirtle participan. Brock seguiria siendo un criador pokemon y hubiera encontrado una escuela para estudiar esto, razon por la que no se une a Ash. Se confirma que Gliscor termino su entrenamiento y que puede quedarse con el profesor Oak. Muffin~ Yo cambiaria la serie Blanco y Negro ya que creo que el unico personaje importante ahi es ash y digaos que ash ya me tiene aburrido, Creo que iris deberia tener alguna Meta en la que SI haga algo, tambien le cambiaria su equipo ya que le pondria mas pokes y quedaria asi Axew(evoluciona una vez) - Excadrill(Me gusta no le cambiaria ni la personalidad aunque me gustaria que fuera mas fuerte) - Emolga (Le daria una personalidad mas graciosa y que le gustara gastar bromas y que no fuera tan infantil) - Deino (Creo que deberia atrpar uno ya que me gusto cuando cuido de uno en la guarderia formaban buen duo) - Absol ( Creo que quedaria bien con ella) - Dragonite (me encanta el que tiene), A cilan lo cambiaria por otro como Antonio o Sylvester quizas Dino Opiniones Mes 21 Hola. Siguiendo con las Especulaciones de la Sexta Generación. El Tema del Mes es ¿Crees Cierto lo del Tipo Hada?¿Que Esperas de este Nuevo Tipo? ¿Habrá Pokémon de Generaciones Anteriores que tendrán Este Nuevo Tipo? ¿Por Que? ¿Te Gusta que Sylveon y Xerneas sean de este Tipo?.Por Favor Expliquen su Opinión, espero que Comenten mucho igual que en el Mes Pasado. Saludos. Shasta88 Hola. Yo Espero que lo del Tipo Hada sea Falso, Muchos dicen "No lo Juzguen, aun no se sabe que tan Fuerte sea". No lo estoy Juzgando, simplemente es que no se me ocurre que Ataques Podría Tener este Tipo, Si lo que querian hacer era Algo como Magico, Entonces ¿Por que se llama Hada?, Hubiera Preferido que se llamará "Tipo Magia". No creo que a otros Pokémon de Generaciones Anteriores se le Agregue este Tipo en caso de que sea Verdad, ya van Muchas Generaciones para Cambiar a un Pokémon de tipo así de la nada; si lo hacen, creo que será con unos pocos como Cleffa, Chansey y sus Respectivas Familias Evolutivas. A Sylveon le queda Bien este Tipo (Ya que no tiene Forma de Ningun Otro). A Xerneas no...No le veo nada de Hada. Pero si el Tipo se llamará Difetente tendría más Sentido, Insisto. Nicolas493 Pues no se si sea cierto, por estas fechas no me creo nada, pero el modo como lo dice su inventor parece bastante convincente, y se toma de una manera muy seria toda la atencion que esta recibiendo. Siempre me ha gustado la idea de un nuevo tipo, y algo relacionado con la magia y con la mitologia puede prestarse para muchas cosas, cada vez me gusta mas. No creo que haya tantos cambios como piensa la gente, si al caso 10 o 13 que sustituyan al tipo normal, y seguro habra pokemon que aunque lo representen no lo tendran. Para Sylveon me conformo porque no sea tipo volador, no lo representa para nada, en cambio a hada podria representarlo muy bien pues tiene cierto toque. Me pareceria algo injusto que Xerneas tuviera nuevo tipo e Yveltal no, pero seguro lo expresara bastante bien pues es una criatura mistica del bosque. Muffin~ Mi opinion es simple, no me gusta, pero creo que con cada dia que pasa me convenzo mas de que es real aun que yo hubiera puesto otro nombre como tipo Magia, tipo ilusion, tipo mistico, tipo princeso, tipo sireno o cosas por el estilo y creo que los unicos tipos que hacen falta agregar son Cristal (tal vez), Luz (este hace mucha falta) y Sonido/Musica/Sonico (creo que seria un buen tipo ademas muchos pokes lo necesitan), tal vez tambein falte Astral/Espacial. Que xerneas sean de este tipo no me gusta, a sylveon lle quedaria bien. Cofah La Verdad, es que ese tipo no me parece muy "Pokemónico", pero no suena TAN mal, me imagino algún ataque como "Alas Mágicas" y Gaydades por el estilo, si realmente existiera, opino que sus pokemon serian solo hembras :P, Sylveon me parece una Eeveevolucion perfecta para Tipo Normal o el "Tipo Hada", Xerneas, me parece más de Psíquico o el supuesto tipo "Luz". Si Yveltal tiene tipo nuevo, habría de ser Oscuridad, pero así como va la creatividad por esos lados, nada de raro que salga el tipo X e Y. PD: Usaron la imagen que yo subí ED Vileplume ¿Crees Cierto lo del tipo Hada? Sí, es un tipo como el tipo Dragón, tiene sentido. ¿Qué esperas de este nuevo tipo? Un cambio de tipos a por ejemplo Uxie, Mesprit y su hermano que no recuerdo. ¿Habrá Pokémon de anteriores generaciones anteriores que tendrán este tipo? Por ejemplo Uxie, Mesprit y su hermano que no recuerdo. ¿Te gusta que Sylveon y Xerneas sean de este nuevo tipo? A Sylveon le queda bien, yo diría que para Sylveon debían inventar un nuevo tipo, porque solamente se parece al tipo bicho con esos ojos. Pero, aunque ODIO a Xerneas, hace que lo odie MÁS ese tipo. Quisiera que fuera de tipo Psíquico y algo como Lucha o algo así. Opiniones Mes 22 Hola. El Tema de este Mes es: ¿Te Gusta el 3D? No solo para los Juegos de Pokémon sino para las Series. Saludos. Por Favor Comenten Muchooooo. Ganan una Edición no les cuesta nada x3 Shasta88 A Mi si me Gusta el 3D, Pero los Buenos 3D, no los 3D de Disney donde no Cambia casi Nada en la Pelicula solo dicen que es 3D Para cobrar más la Entrada al Cine. Con Respecto a los Juegos de Pokémon, pienso que será Excelente, las Batallas y los Ataques serán de un cierto Modo "Más Reales". Eso de usar Patines, Poder Sentarse y Caminar en Diagonal me parece Genial C: Obviamente al Principio será un Poco Raro, pero hay que Acostumbrarse, También Extrañaré los Viejos Sprites en 2D, pero ya era hora de un Cambio Enorme. El 3D le Añade más Realismo y Calidad a las Series, Peliculas y Juegos de Cualquier Franquicia. Saludos. Nicolas493 A mi me gusta el 3D en cierto modo, pues es bastante amigable y realista a la vez. Sin embargo hay veces en las que es demasiado realista y se ve perturbante. Los sprites se ven bastante bien, no puedo esperar para ver los de mis pokemon favoritos. Ojala las paginas oficiales los extraigan rapido :D Ademas la quinta generacion me decepciono en sprites, casi todos eran reciclados de la generacion pasada y los nuevos tenian pesimas luces y sombras o ni siquiera las tenian. Los personajes me parecen que tienen caras demasiado amigables e infantiles, no me gustan, ojala me acostumbre a ellos pronto. Si una serie se pasa a 3D, espero que los modelos 3D sean bastante coherentes, y que tengan el mismo nivel de "simpatia" de cuando la serie era en 2D. Vileplume Tendremos que evolucionar, espero que todos aprendamos a hacer sprites 3D seguro muchos harán recolores con los sprites reales. Muffin~ nu me guta :u naa mentira si em guta pero le veo mmucha fallas como los triner que no me gutan y los poques me dan miedo tan grandotes Para el anime no me gustaria el 3D Kiralee Me gustaría el 3D en la serie si es 3D bueno y realista. En la Nintendo, es rallante, nada realista y mas bien distrae. Vamos, que no me gustan los juegos en 3D. Y no sé como seguira Pokefanon, si spriteando solo con los anteriores pokémon (aunque llegado un tiempo sería demasiado anticuado) o si de alguna manera podremos hacerlos en 3D. De todas maneras, creo que sería más inteligente hacer los sprites normales de los nuevos Pokémon 3D. Anque como Vileplume dijo antes será mejor que tarde o temprano aprendiéramos a hacerlos en 3D. En fin, espero que seamos capaces de adaptarnos... Opiniones Mes 23 Hola. El Tema de este Mes es: Ahora que se Anuncio el Nuevo Anime con Ash ¿Como Creen que seras sus Nuevos Compañeros de Viaje?. Por Favor Comenten Muchooooo, Ultimamente muy Pocas Personas Comentan. Ganan una Edición no les cuesta nada x3 Shasta88 A mi me Gustaría que Fueran Compañeros Diferentes y Novedosos. Ya que en la Temporada 14 Cilan e Iris, fueron "Copias" de Brock y Misty Respectivamente. Espero que en esta Nueva Temporada veamos a una Chica que no pelee tanto con Ash, si no que este enamorada de el, y Ash no le Preste Atención (O Algo así xD). Un Chico que Apoye a Ash, pero que de cierto Modo También sean Rivales en Algo. Que el Chico no sea quien Cocine, o quien Traiga Medicinas "Casualmente". MaxTai A mí me gustaría que fuesen una chica que se mostrase enamorada hacia Ash, pero este no le preste atención, como dice Shasta. Y sobre el chico...también lo mismo. Estoy harto de que siempre sea el que hace la comida y tiene medicinas.¡Que se preocupe por una vez Ash de eso! >Nicolas493 Pos a mi me da igual como sean, siempre en cuando sean totalmente novedosos. No mas chicas co-protagonistas novatas que esten motivadas por sus sueños y que les gusten las cosas lindas. Lo mas probable es que Cilan continue, por lo que me gustaria ver un cuarto miembro con el que tengan buenas interacciones. Ultimate Diamantino Teniendo en cuenta que el mejor compañero de Ash es Brock yo lo regresaria (aunque los guionistas se pasan eso como papel higienico) y alguna chica nueva. En cuanto a Ash aun no se ha confirmado pero se cree que tendra 16 años asi que tal vez sea su ultima temporada (sabemos que no, otra vez por los guionistas) y que se enamore (si, asi es guionistas). Tambien pondria menos relleno ya que en las sagas BW ha habido menos epis de relleno Diamond 50 Nuevo anime -w- pos creo que sus compañeros seran nuevos y nada novedosos :D con lo que los gionistas del anime se rascan pensando en personalidades nuevas me imagino que...Nuevo compañero masculino de Ash:Copia barata de Brock aunque pensandolo puede que hagan una copia barata de Max :O y con la compañera femenina copia barata de Misty o de May,Dawn fue copia barata de May e iris lo fue de Misty asi que... señoras y señores Originalidad para nuevos Personajes no lo esperen.PD:sobre Ash nintendo me dio la exclusiva y haran que pierda para mostrarnos mas saga de relleno :D asi que Keep Calm and ¡Wait the Relleno! :D Opiniones Mes 24 Hola. La Sexta Generación está llena de Sorpresas como los Nuevos Metodos de Evolución. El tema del Mes es...Si Pudieras crear un Nuevo Metodo de Evolución ¿Cual seria?. Por Favor Expliquen sus Razones y Comenten Mucho¡¡¡ Shasta88 A mi tampoco se me Ocurren Nuevas Formas, pero las Evoluciones por Intercambio no me gustan nada. Lo que se me Ocurre es: ir a un Lugar Determinado y Resolver un Desafio o Reto, se que suena algo Raro, pero no Imposible Jejeje. Saludos. Nicolas493 Esa pregunta siempre me la he hecho y nunca se me ocurre nada :( Pero sus caracteristicas serian que no sea tan complicado, que no requiera nada de intercambios y que tenga alguna relacion con subir de nivel de todos modos, la evolucion por rocas evolutivas se sienten algo vacias.... Lukariop Sería alcanzando un determinado nivel en defensa especial, ataque, evasión... Kiralee Como ya han dicho a mi las evoluciones por intercambio tampoco me gustan, quizás sea subiendo de nivel a un Pokémon en ''X ''sitio, o a una hora, ooo..... no sé, tampoco se me ocurren, pero la idea de Lukariop también es buena. Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Comunidad